Dustbowl Days
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: In a dramatic battle between the Red and Blu team in the infamous Dustbowl, friendships are lost, Death is around every corner, yet Dustbowl washes away the blood...For later battles. Rated T for Mild Language and some Grusome Situations. PYRO IS A GUY- -


**Team Fortress 2**

**Move That Gear Up!**

**Round One**

**Engineer**

The alarm sounds, and the gates of Dustbowl open. The Blu team emerges, consisting of a Heavy Weapons Guy, A Medic, a Pyro, a Sniper, and an Engineer.

"Engineer! Build me a dispenser!" the Sniper shouts. _Sheesh, I'm right here, don't need to be yellin' like some kind of helpless dog, _the Engineer thinks.

Within a few seconds, a dispenser is up, and the Sniper waves his thanks. However, the Engineer's job isn't done quite yet. The Heavy and Medic have already gone ahead, and were locked in combat with a Soldier.

Quickly, the Engineer begins building a sentry on the right ledge, opposite of the Capture Point. The Heavy and Medic had defeated the Soldier, and were moving in for the capture.

The Engineer is building his sentry up quick, and it blows a clueless Scout away into oblivion. From inside the small building on the other side, he can hear the sound of a capture almost being made...

But then, silence. Suddenly, the Engineer hears a scream of terror from the Medic. _For the love of sweet irony, its a Spy!, _he thinks, rushing into the building as quick as he can.

Pointing his shotgun at every corner, he examines the building. _He must've gone somewhere else, _the Engineer thinks, returning to his Sentry.

When he reaches it, he hears a noise from behind. A sound he had heard all too much. _Spy! _He thinks, turning around and quickly knocking the Spy back with his wrench. The Spy couldn't be seen by his sentry, because of the Engineer blocking it's view.

Unwilling to give up, the Spy runs at the Engineer again. The Engineer swings at him, but misses, and takes a knife to the stomach. The Spy, with the Engineer's body in front of him, simply stares at him and twists the knife into his stomach.

The Engineer smiles, and the Spy tilts his head in confusion. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he sees an axe flaring at him! _A Pyro! _The Spy thinks,horrified, turning his head just in time to see the Pyro's axe come down onto his arm, chopping it clean off.

Yelling in agony, the Spy steps back, and finds himself in the sights of the sentry gun. "Well....Shit." the Spy says as the Sentry Gun fires missiles at him, blowing him into many tiny fragments.

The Pyro mumbles some inaudible words and kneels beside the Engineer's body. The Engineer looks up at the Pyro and says with his last breaths, "Get 'em, partner..." ….And the Engineer dies...

**Round Two**

**Pyro**

Leaving the Engineer's lifeless body behind, the Pyro moves in through the caves, Flamethrower at the ready. When he reaches the end of the tunnel, he hears a yell, and finds himself face to face with a raging Demoman, wielding his Eyelander and Chargin' Targin'.

"Come on,ye' faceless grub!" the Demoman yells, swinging at the Pyro, who blocks it with his flamethrower. Locked in heated combat, the Pyro struggles to hold the Demoman's Eyelander back.

Suddenly, the Demoman steps back and does a sideways thrust at the Pyro, slicing his hand slightly, and causing him to drop his Flamethrower. Quickly, the Pyro takes out his Shotgun and fires, but it is blocked by the Demoman's Chargin' Targin'.

With another quick slice,the Demoman chops off the front end of the shotgun. "Ye' won't be doin' much more shootin', so fight me with honor'!" the Demoman taunts, and the Pyro is forced to take out his Fire Axe.

Barely able to keep up with the Demoman's chops, the Pyro hits the Demoman with the butt-end of his Axe, stunning him for a few moments.

The Pyro starts to flee, but hears a scream as the Demoman rushes from behind. The Pyro dodges the Demoman's horizontal slash with a side-ways leap, and gives a smooth chop at the Demoman's back.

However, the Demoman is quicker, and blocks it with his Chargin' Targin', leaving the Pyro open and vulnerable. With a clean, fluid motion, the Demoman thrusts his Eyelander at the Pyro....

...Only to suddenly be shot in the back. Eyelander inches away from the Pyro's heart, the Demoman falls to the ground. The Pyro, panting from exhaustion,falls onto his bottom, and looks up to see the Sniper a few feet away.

"Thought ye' might need some help with this bloody' nuisance." the Sniper says, reaching out to help the Pyro stand. The Pyro dusts his rubber-suit off, then turns and walks over to pick up his Flamethrower.

"Looks like this'll be a tough fight, mate." the Sniper says, following the Pyro. The Pyro mumbles some more inaudible words, and the Sniper nods his head, as if he actually understood what the Pyro had said.

And they walked on, out of the tunnel, towards the last Capture Point.

**Round Three**

**Sniper**

The Sniper and Pyro quickly head for the Capture Point, observing their surroundings for any enemies. They reach it safely, and begin to capture it, but they suddenly begin to hear a loud noise.

"It's a bloody' Heavy!" the Sniper says, looking from around the corner to see a Heavy Weapons Guy rushing at them, Minigun spinning rapidly. The Sniper quickly takes aim, but goes back around the corner when the Heavy Weapons Guy begins to fire.

"Bloody' hell! This guys gonna' take us down easily!" the Sniper shouts. The Pyro looks around, and notices a staircase. Mumbling some inaudible words, he points at it. "Good idea, mate'! See ye' on the far side!" the Sniper replies.

As the Pyro runs of the stairs, the Minigun fire ceases for a moment, and the Sniper takes his chance. Running out quickly, he fires an un-aimed shot at the Heavy Weapons Guy, hitting him in the left shoulder.

The Sniper hears the Heavy's yell, and knows he got a hit. Behind the cover of a wall, the Sniper slowly moves over to peak around the corner....

...And takes a severly powerful punch from the Heavy Weapons Guy, who yells out, "Come on,baby man! Fight me!" The Sniper wipes blood from his face and looks around for his sniper. He sees it laying behind the Heavy.

_Can't make anything easy for me, ey'? _The Sniper thinks, quickly taking out his machete, which he had named Kukri. He runs at the Heavy and chops at him, but the Heavy Weapons Guy simply grabs his arm, twists it, then throws him back.

His Kukri falls and slides away from him. The Heavy laughs loudly, then leaps at the Sniper. Barely dodging the massive Heavy, the Sniper runs for his Kukri. When he reaches it, he turns, and runs at the Heavy Weapons Guy.

However, the Heavy merely laughs again, and takes out a shotgun from his back. Aiming it with his one good arm, he fires at the Sniper....

...But the Sniper ducks and rolls forward, and the bullets manage to knock off his hat, but don't hurt him. Before the Heavy Weapons Guy can react, the Sniper chops off his arm with a clean slice.

The Heavy falls to his knees, looking at the sky and yelling as loud as he can. The Sniper walks back to retrieve his had, puts it on, then walks back to the Heavy Weapons Guy.

Putting his hat over his heart, he says, "Good riddance' to ya'.", and chops the Heavy's head right off.

Putting what was left of his tattered hat back on, he hears a noise from behind. A familiar....Deadly noise. _Bloody hell! Its a Spy! _The Sniper thinks, turning and barely blocking the Spy's knife with his Kukri.

"You were dead mate'! How are you alive?" the Sniper yells. The Spy merely smirks, and takes out what appears to be a compass-looking object. "I call it,the Dead-Ringer."

**Round Four**

**Pyro**

When the Pyro went up the staircase, he ended up on the roof of the Capture Point. However, when he stepped out onto the roof, he sees something coming at him from the corner of his eye; An Engineer.

The Engineer attempts to smash the Pyro's head with his Wrench, but the Pyro blocks it with his Flamethrower, then knocks the Engineer back.

Finger at the ready, the Pyro points his Flamethrower at the helpless Engineer, and begins to press the trigger...But....

Suddenly, flashes of the dying Blu Engineer comes into the Pyro's mind. "Get 'em, partner." he had said. The Pyro finds himself stunned for a few seconds in memories, and the Engineer takes that chance to knock the Pyro down with his wrench.

The Pyro drops his flamethrower and falls to the ground, vision blurry, and head aching. The Engineer leaps down onto him, Wrench about to come down on his head. However,the Pyro is able to grab hold of it and hold it back.

Struggling to keep the Wrench away from him, the Pyro quickly punches the Engineer, then kicks him away. The Pyro quickly stands, and takes out his Fire Axe. The Engineer and Pyro stare at each other for a few moments.

"Come on now, partner'. You don't wanna' get hurt, do ya'?" the Engineer says,tauntingly. The Pyro feels anger flash upon himself, and he runs at the Engineer, Fire Axe in the air, ready to come down on his head...

...But suddenly, the Engineer takes the pistol off his belt, and fires two shots into the Pyro's revealed stomach. Stopping in mid-motion, the Pyro falls to his knees, Axe still in the air. Finally,the Pyro falls back, Axe still in his hands in a deathly grip.

The Engineer laughs, and puts the pistol back on his belt. He walks over to the Pyro and kneels over him.

The Engineer takes off the Pyro's mask. Sputtering, the Pyro spits up blood. "Howdy' there." the Engineer says with a smirk. The Pyro looks up into the Engineer's eyes. _Why did I hesitate? _He thinks. _This Engineer is a cold-blooded killer!_

Coughing up more blood,the Engineer stands, and, to the Pyro, he is looming way above him. The Engineer spits on the Pyro's face, then begins to walk away.

"C-Coward." the Pyro says. The Engineer stops and turns. "What did you say, son'?" the Engineer asks through gritted teeth. The Pyro looks at him and says once more,"Coward."

The Engineer snarls and punches the Pyro, causing him to cough up even more blood. Turning once more, the Engineer begins to slowly walk away...

...And the Pyro takes this last opportunity. Using all the strength he has left in his body, the Pyro raises the Fire Axe, and gives a heaving throw at the Engineer.

It strikes the Engineer in the back; A deadly blow. The Engineer shouts, and walks forward to the edge of the roof. Falling to his knees and raising his hands in the air, he shouts with his last breath, "Good night, sweet irony!"....

...And he falls forth, off the roof.

**Final Round**

**Sniper**

Quickly, the Spy pushes the Sniper back, twists around, and leaves a sharp cut in the side of his face. With a sharp yell of pain, the Sniper chops at the Spy, who evades it easily.

"You should give up now, and maybe it won't be as painful!" the Spy shouts, and, suddenly, he cloaks and disappears. The Sniper looks around, and starts to aimlessly attack in every direction.

The Spy's wicked laughter comes from nearby, and the Sniper instantly chops in the direction of the sound, but, once again, only hits air.

"You are no match for my cunning and skill, you should have given up long ago! Well, I shall show no mercy now!" the Spy says in a frightening tone.

The Sniper pauses and looks around, senses ready for anything that'll come at him. Suddenly, he sees movement coming from the entrance to the Capture Point, and he leaps at it...

...But stops, seeing that it is only the Red Pyro. "Bloody' hell, mate! Ye' scared me there!" the Sniper says, breathing a sigh of relief.

The Pyro mumbles something, and the Sniper lets out a hearty laugh, nodding as if he understands the Pyro. "Listen, we need to get out of here, that damned' Spy is gonna get us!" the Sniper says, turning and look towards the tunnel.

He begins to walk towards the entrance to the tunnel, when he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back. "Surprise." he hears a whisper in his ear, and his vision fades into darkness....

When he awakes, he is slumped on the wall by the Control Point, unable to move. _Bloody'...Hell...I can't...Move..._he thinks,looking up at the sky, which had dark clouds above it.

He hears a laugh, and looks straight ahead. He sees the Red Spy walking towards him, taking a cigarette from his case, and lighting it. "Well well, it seems that you are still alive." the Spy says, kneeling over the Sniper and tauntingly blowing smoke into his face.

"You blacked out for a minute there, so I assumed you were dead, but I guess I was wrong." he says, taking another smoke. He then reaches behind him and produces a large Revolver.

"Well, I guess I must finish you off now," he states, loading a clip into the Revolver. "Don't worry, you'll be dead in a moment." he says wickedly, pointing the gun right at the Sniper's head...

...But suddenly, something falls onto the Spy, causing him to smash down onto the ground. The Sniper's eyes widen as he sees what it is; _A dead Engineer! _

The Spy begins push the Engineer's body off, and the Sniper notices that the Revolver had fallen right next to his hand. With an effort that he knows might be his last, he begins to slightly move his hand onto the Revolver, and he picks it up slowly.

The Spy stands and dusts off his suit, then looks down to examine the Engineer. "It seems your Pyro friend made a last effort to-" he begins to say, but he looks up, and what he sees scares him:

Death,looking him in the face. "Good day', bloody'...Spy..." the Sniper is barely able to make out. He shoots, and it hits the Spy directly in the heart. He falls back, dead, a puddle of blood forming around him.

It was over....

Blu Team had won...

But...Was it really a victory? As the Sniper breaths his last breath and dies, the dark clouds above the Dustbowl begin to drop their tears...

The first rain the area had seen...In over a hundred years....

**The End**


End file.
